


Allow me to scribble your beautiful body.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 6, KakuHida Week 2020, M/M, To Be Tender, fuuuck, it's so cute
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Para achar sua alma gêmea, o simples rabiscar a pele era o bastante e Hidan queria muito saber qual era a alma gêmea de Kakuzu.To find his soul mate, the simple scribbling of the skin was enough and Hidan wanted very much to know which was Kakuzu's soul mate.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Allow me to scribble your beautiful body.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá hehe  
> Hello hihi
> 
> Talvez eu tenha interpretado errado o dia? Eu não sei? Mas eu vi isso e só me veio a cabeça o tempo todo... E eu já tinha feito muitas coisas sobrenaturais então resolvi mudar um pouco né?
> 
> Maybe I misinterpreted the day? I don't know? But I saw it and it just came into my head the whole time... And I had already done many supernatural things so I decided to change a little, right?

Uma das coisas mais inusitadas foi, depois de anos, Kakuzu finalmente achar sua alma gêmea. Tendo 92 anos e ninja renegado ele nunca deu importância para isso, apenas seguia sua vida como caçador de recompensa pela Akatsuki e matando suas duplas.

— Eles que são lerdos demais e não desviam.

Sempre usava esse argumento, debochando e não ligando depois.

Até vir Hidan, até se tornarem uma dupla imortal. Eles de fato não sabiam como a conversa levou naquilo, mas Kakuzu não precisava pensar muito, Hidan é um falador, portanto é normal a conversa ter curvas e chegarem em pontos que não tem nada a ver com o primeiro assunto.

— Você é velho pra caralho então deve ter achado sua alma gêmea. — Comentou Hidan, sentado a sua frente observando Kakuzu contando dinheiro.

— Não, eu nunca achei a minha alma gêmea.

Os olhos púrpuras, curiosamente, brilharam com a resposta,. Kakuzu sentiu os pelos do seu corpo arrepiar com isso, coisa boa não viria, principalmente quando o albino levantou as presas e saiu do quarto como se sua vida dependesse disso, desconfiando da alegria repentina de Hidan, sentindo seus corações dançarem dentro de si.

Kakuzu perdeu a conta de qualquer forma.

Ele olhou irritado e começou a contagem novamente, se antes já estava difícil fazer isso com Hidan falando no seu ouvido, agora era pior ainda, as expectativas eram altas.

Passos apressados foram escutados e Hidan abriu a porta com uma caneta na mão e um sorriso imenso em seu rosto — Kuzu!

Virou-se para Hidan cauteloso, vendo-o se aproximar com a caneta.

— Só precisa fazer um desenho na pele, certo? — O mais novo questionou, empolgado.

Não parecia que Hidan faria alguma besteira, então Kakuzu suspirou e mostrou melhor seu braço para Hidan — Sim, então o desenho aparecerá na pele da alma gêmea. — Explicou, vendo aquele brilho nos olhos de Hidan novamente — Por que quer saber tanto quem é minha alma gêmea?

Hidan tocou na mão de Kakuzu, era quente, corando com o simples gesto de tocar nas mãos do mais velho — Você também quer saber…

— Quem disse?

— Eu disse. — Hidan deu língua — Agora para de ser chato e deixa eu pensar em algo pra escrever.

Ainda segurando na mão de Kakuzu, Hidan pensou como era bem ásperas, em contra partida Kakuzu sentiu que a mão de Hidan era macia, mesmo carregando uma foice pesada de um lado pro outro.

— Vamos logo com isso idiota, preciso contar o dinheiro. — Kakuzu já estava começando a ficar impaciente com a demora, mas admitia internamente que estava gostando de Hidan tocando sua mão de forma tão carinhosa.

— Vai chupar um pau Kakuzu, deixa eu pensar!

Kakuzu revirou os olhos — Não que essa seja sua melhor especialidade…

— Como é porra!? — Hidan olhou irritado.

— Bora logo!

— Agora parece que você quer muito saber. — Debochou o albino.

— Cala a boca e escreve logo. — Mandou já impaciente.

Encarando Kakuzu, Hidan escreveu a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente e sentiu algo coçar no seu braço, mostrando-o e vendo a mesma palavra que escreveu em Kakuzu estava no braço de Hidan, no mesmo lugar com as mesmas curvas. Ambos coraram, mas só foi possível ver Hidan nesse estado já que Kakuzu ainda usava a máscara.

Não sabendo o que falar, Kakuzu apenas desviou o olhar para o rosto de Hidan, tudo bem, era uma coincidência gigante tudo aquilo. O que ele deveria falar? Ele sentiu a mão de Hidan tocar a sua novamente, levantando o olhar em expectativa para o que viria a seguir.

— Ei… Fala alguma coisa caramba. — Fez bico.

O mais velho engoliu a seco, tomando a caneta da mão de Hidan e puxando o braço do albino, que continuou corado pela situação e viu Kakuzu escrever algo. Quando foi solto, olhou seus dois braços e viu que as palavras se completavam direitinho.

Enquanto Kakuzu voltava a contar o dinheiro, o albino abraçou Kakuzu por trás, afundando seu rosto em suas costas lisas pela ausência das máscaras.

— Você consegue ser fofo quando quer, Kaku… — Comentou Hidan.

Kakuzu nada respondeu, apenas deixou Hidan ficar abraçado a si, curtindo o momento.

**Author's Note:**

> O que eles escreveram? Usem a imaginação de vocês pois nem eu mesma lembro o que era ashaushausahu  
> faz muito tempo que eu tinha isso guardado e eu não anotei em canto nenhum, eu sou lesada, desculpa.
> 
> What did they write? Use your imagination because I don't even remember what it was imao  
> It's been a long time since I had it saved and I didn't write it down in any corner, I'm sorry.


End file.
